The Edge of Glory (song)
| DS = | album = Born This Way | next = — | previous = "Yoü and I" }} The Edge of Glory è un brano della cantautrice statunitense Lady Gaga, estratto come terzo singolo dall’album Born This Way. Il brano è stato rilasciato il 9 maggio 2011 su iTunes e sul canale YouTube dell’artista, ed è stato inviato alle stazioni radiofoniche degli Stati Uniti il 17 maggio 2011. Inizialmente rilasciato come uno dei due singoli promozionali dell’album, il brano è stato poi rilasciato come terzo singolo estratto a causa delle forti vendite digitali in tutto il mondo. Prodotto da Lady Gaga e da Fernando Garibay, "The Edge of Glory" è un brano dance che parla degli ultimi momenti di vita di una persona. Secondo Gaga, l'ispirazione per il brano le è venuta in seguito alla morte del nonno, deceduto nel settembre 2010. Con un assolo di sax interpretato da Clarence Clemons, la melodia del brano assomiglia molto alle opere musicali di Bruce Springsteen, e contiene alcune sonorità simili alle produzioni musicali degli anni ottanta. Il brano ha ricevuto molte critiche positive; molti critici ritengono che sia il più bello dell’intero album. Gran parte della lode è andata al ritornello e alla produzione musicale. Il brano è stato un successo internazionale, difatti è entrato nella top ten di numerosi paesi, tra cui Australia, Belgio, Canada, Nuova Zelanda, Norvegia, Spagna e Regno Unito. Negli Stati Uniti, ha raggiunto la posizione numero tre della Billboard Hot 100, diventando il decimo singolo della cantante ad entrare nella top ten di quella classifica. Il video musicale per il brano è stato girato a fine maggio, co-diretto dalla cantante e dal suo team di produzione, l’Haus of Gaga. Il video è molto semplice, in contrasto con gran parte dei precedenti video della cantante, e ritrae Gaga ballare su una scala antincendio e camminare in una strada solitaria. I critici si sono complimentati per la semplicità del video e l’hanno paragonato con dei lavori di Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson e Madonna. Gaga ha eseguito la canzone in vari spettacoli, festival musicali ed eventi di ogni tipo. Composizione "The Edge of Glory" è un brano dance-pop e synthpop. La canzone è meno elettronica e più pop rispetto agli altri singoli della cantante, ed il testo parla di romanticismo e di ispirazione individuale. Garibay ha rivelato che la canzone è stata registrata nel tono naturale di Gaga e ha richiesto soltanto una registrazione; in seguito Gaga gli ha chiesto di aggiungere il rumore di un battito cardiaco all'inizio del brano. Garibay ha affermato che la decisione di aggiungere un assolo di sax è stata un "mossa audace" per Gaga, dal momento che le radio nelle loro playlist non avevano nessuna canzone che avesse un assolo di sax. "The Edge of Glory" si apre con la voce di Gaga che canta i primi versi del brano "There ain’t no reason you and me should be alone, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby". Secondo Jocelyn Vena di MTV, il brano ricorda varie produzioni musicali della fine degli anni '80 e dei primi anni '90. Jason Lipshultz da Billboard lo ha descritto come un brano solare con un grande ritornello, dove Gaga canta "I’m on the edge of glory and I’m hanging of a moment of truth".Evan Sawdey del sito PopMatters ha trovato diversi elementi rock nella composizione della canzone. Jocelyn Vena ritiene inoltre che ciò che rende la canzone diversa dalle altre in radio è l'assolo di sassofono di Clemons nel bel mezzo del brano, con Gaga che continua a cantare “I’m on the edge with you”. Robert Copsey da Digital Spy ha detto che la composizione musicale è una miscela di chitarre elettriche e sintetizzatori. Il brano termina con il suono del sax che lentamente svanisce. Lady Gaga ha raccontato in un'intervista con NME: "Io non sono eternamente soddisfatta di quello che creo. Anche se ti dicessi che The Edge of Glory è un capolavoro del pop, quando è tutto detto e fatto affioreranno cose che mancheranno, e quando l'ascolterò di nuovo le sentirò all'istante". Il brano è meno "elettro e più puramente pop" e mostra un lato "più soft" dell'album. Con Rolling Stone, alcuni mesi prima della sua dipartita, Clemons ha ripercorso dettagliatamente il suo coinvolgimento in The Edge of Glory e la scelta di registrare la sua parte solista col sassofono. Era gennaio 2011, e l'artista praticava un esercizio nella propria casa in Florida quando sua moglie corse a dirgli che i manager di Gaga erano al telefono per chiedergli di suonare in un brano del suo disco in uscita. Era venerdì, e Clemons aveva risposto che avrebbe potuto esaudirli il lunedì o il martedì seguente, ma Gaga era smaniosa di averlo al proprio fianco in sala di registrazioni a New York il giorno stesso. Così Clemons prese un aereo per New York e raggiunse lo studio di registrazione a Manhattan verso mezzanotte. Gaga voleva che suonasse in alcune tracce dell'album, una di quelle era appunto "The Edge of Glory". La cantante disse a Clarence: "Noi metteremo il nastro e tu comincia a suonare. Suona ciò che ti viene dal cuore. Suona quello che senti". La registrazione terminò verso le 3 del mattino dopo. Clemons aggiunse di essere rimasto sorpreso di "essere stato pagato"; ha anche aggiunto: "L'avrei fatto anche gratis. Non posso credere che qualcosa che suona così bene mi faccia guadagnare denaro anche a me". Commercial release Physical releases Germany Digital releases The Remixes Remixes *Bare Noize Remix — 3:47 *Cahill Club Remix — 7:26 *Cahill Major Radio Mix — 3:26 *Cahill Minor Club Mix — 7:27 *Desi Hits! Bollywood Remix — 4:26 *Electrolightz Remix — 3:46 *Foster The People Remix — 6:10 *Funkagenda Remix — 7:52 *Porter Robinson Remix — 6:39 *Sultan & Ned Shepard Remix — 6:33 Performances Tabs Live= Table |-|Television= Table |-|Web= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video Il video musicale fu filmato il 28 e il 29 maggio 2011 su una strada di New York. Durante i BMI Pop Music Awards 2011, Laurie Ann Gibson annunciò a Rap-Up TV che Lady Gaga fosse pronta a filmare il video di The Edge of Glory. Le fu chiesta la trama, ma la Gibson rispose: "sappiamo solo che giocheremo con l'ambiguità". Il video non è diretto, come si pensava, da Joseph Kahn ma dalla stessa Gaga con l'aiuto del suo team creativo, la Haus of Gaga, ed è stato girato tra il 28 e il 29 maggio. Il video è uscito in anteprima al reality show di danza So You Think You Can Danceil 16 giugno 2011 alle 20 (ora americana). Il 16 giugno Joseph Kahn sul suo account di Twitter comunica che non sarà lui il direttore del video della canzone, ma la stessa Lady Gaga aiutata dalla sua coreografa Laurie Ann Gibson. Sinossi Gli elementi che compongono il video sono pochi: una strada di New York, il sassofonista e ovviamente lei, Lady Gaga, che, in completo Versace, balla e si scatena sulle strade della grande mela. Il video è considerevolmente più semplicistico delle opere precedenti di Gaga. Il video comincia con una strada deserta dallo sfondo viola e con luci che vanno dal rosso al rosa; lentamente appare il braccio di Gaga da dietro l'angolo della strada, dopo di che viene inquadrata una finestra dove poi appare la cantante che scosta la tenda. Quando il brano comincia viene fatto un primo piano della cantante che indossa un abito che richiama il sadomasochismo, una parrucca bianca e nera e dei stivali neri; le immagini si alternano con altre in cui la cantante è sopra una scala anti incendio vicino alla finestra del suo appartamento dal quale esce del fumo il che fa pensare che sia in fiamme con un abito di Versace e con degli occhiali neri. Il video continua con Gaga che canta e balla lungo la strada, sulla scala anti incendio e su delle scale vicino a Clarence Clemons. Verso la fine del video, dopo l'assolo di sax, la cantante scende dalle scale e bacia la strada. Il video termina con un primo piano del volto di Gaga, dopo di che rientra nel suo appartamento in fiamme. La Gibson sollevò scandalo annunciando di non aver diretto il video: "Il video di The Edge of Glory non è stato diretto da me. I cambi creativi succedono. ... Non è niente di straordinario ad essere onesti. ... Ho preferito la pubblicità di Google Chrome, farò finta sia quello il video" ha detto, suscitando lo sdegno dei fans di Lady Gaga. Il video del brano fu l'ultima apparizione in un video di Clemons prima della sua morte per ictus avvenuta il 18 giugno 2011. TEOG-01.png TEOG-02.png TEOG-03.png TEOG-04.png :Lady Gaga: outfits by Versace (Fall/Winter 1992) TEOG Set.PNG :Universal Studios Hollywood Video Originale Tre fotogrammi dal set del video originale sono stati confermati da Khan (regista). Il video venne stravolto dopo una litigata fra GaGa e la sua coreografa nonche co-regista. TEOG Original Production Still 1.jpg TEOG Original Production Still 2.jpg TEOG Original Production Still 3.jpg Crediti Personale *Programmazione — Fernando Garibay *Keyboard — Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay *Chitarra — Kareem "Jesus" Devlin-Byrne *Sassofono — Clarence Clemons *Registrazione — Dave Russell at The Living Room Studios (October 16, 2010, Oslo ) *Assistenza al The Living Room Studios — George Tanderø, Ken Knapstad *Mixaggio — Dave Russel at Germano Studios (New York ) *Assistente al Mixaggio — Kenta Yonesaka, Kevin Porter, Al Carlson *Additional engineering — Bill Malina *Mastering engineer — Chris Gehringer at Sterling Sound (New York ) Pubblicazione